


Between the Infernal and the Divine

by EgyptianDragon



Category: Angel's Friends (Cartoon), RWBY
Genre: Devils, F/M, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianDragon/pseuds/EgyptianDragon
Summary: A year after Salem’s defeat, the High and Low Spheres have heard of what Ruby and her friends did. And so, as a way to reward them of their good deed, they were given absolute protection by the sphere’ themselves except for Ruby who has been given the honorable opportunity to become a guardian angel.
Relationships: Raf/Sulfus (Angel's Friends), Ruby Rose/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. A Heavenly Gift

“So, what do you think is the reason Oscar wanted us to be here?” Yang asked as Team RWBY walked through courtyard of the newly rebuilt Beacon Academy.

“Well, I think it’s more of Ozpin wanting us here than Oscar.” Blake proclaimed.

“True.” Weiss agreed.

Ruby smiles as she looks up Beacon and takes a deep breath.

“Feels like home doesn’t it?” Yang asked smirking.

The red hooded Huntress nods her head.

“I would have to agree.” Weiss proclaimed smiling.

Blake hums and nods her head in agreement.

“Hey Guys!” Nora’s voice exclaimed.

Stopping for a moment Team RWBY turned around to see Nora run over to them and grabbed all of them in a bear hug.

The girls groan “Nice to see you too Nora,” Blake groaned.

“Nora, they need to breathe.” Ren proclaimed.

The happy go lucky huntress giggles and lets them go.

“Sorry.” She said smiling.

“So, what are you guys doing here?” Ruby asked confused.

“We got a call from Oscar to meet up at Ozpin’s old office.” Jaune answered.

“Really? So, did we.” Weiss proclaimed.

Nora chuckles “That’s awesome! Maybe we’re going to be given a mission together! It’ll be like old times!” she exclaimed.

The two Huntsman teams smile at the hammer wielding girl’s enthusiasm. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to go Oscar and see what he wants.” Weiss stated.

Agreeing with the ex-heiress the two teams continue on their way to Ozpin’s office.

Once they got to Ozpin’s office, they were greeted by Oscar sitting in Ozpin’s old seat.

Oscar sighs as he lets Ozpin take control. “Welcome.” Ozpin proclaimed.

“Ozpin? What’s this about?” Ren asked.

“Did something happen?” Jaune asked.

“Are we going on a mission?!” Nora asked excitedly.

Ozpin smiles “No. You see the reason you are here is because you all have been given a tremendous reward by the High and Low Spheres.”

The huntsman looked at the old headmaster in confusion, who in the world are the High and Low Spheres?

“Uh, who?” Blake questioned.

“Tell me. Do you believe in Angels and Devils?” he asked.

The girls looked at him in surprise “No. Everyone knows that angels and devils don’t exist.” Blake stated.

Ruby hums “True, but the same thing could’ve been said about magic, and gods.” She stated.

“She has a point.” Weiss stated.

The Cat Faunus sighs “Ok, let’s say Angels and Devils do exist. What does this have to do with us?” she asked.

“You see the Devils are ruled by beings known as the Low Sphere’s, they are in fact the God of Darkness’s children. And the Angels are ruled by the High Sphere’s and are the children of the God of Light.”

“Their children?!” the huntsman exclaimed in shock.

“Yes.”

“So, the God of Light’s kids wants to give us a gift? What kind?” Yang asked.

“The gift to be protected from danger by The High and Low sphere’s themselves.” He answered.

“Protection?” Jaune questioned.

“Yes. Basically, you will have the protection of the High and Low sphere’s and will be given the special ability to see the eternals.” Ozpin explained.

“Why would the devils protect us? Aren’t they evil?” Jaune asked.

Ozpin shakes his head and said, “No. they’re not. To put it simply, as you know humans have free will to choose who they want to be for better or for worst, but sometimes they need a little push to make them go in the right or wrong direction. And this is the job of and Angel and a Devil.”

“Oh, it’s just like in those cartoon shows where a person has their good and bad side in the form of a shoulder angel and devil.” Ruby summarized.

The former headmaster chuckles at the girl’s assumption “Yes. It’s basically like that.”

“Moving on from that you said see. Does that mean Humans can’t see them?” Ren asked.

“Yes.”

The young man then asks, “if that’s the case how do they push humans in the right or wrong direction?”

“It’s simple, they take on human forms when they’re doing their job. But I should mention that this little gift is not extended to Miss Rose-”

Before Ozpin could finish his sentence Yang, cuts him off and said angrily, “What but why? If there’s anyone that deserves a reward after defeating Salem It’s her!”

“Yeah!” Nora exclaimed.

Ozpin holds up his hand to silence them. “You didn’t let me finish, instead of being offered their protection. Miss Rose is given the opportunity to become a guardian angel.” He explained.

“They want me to become a guardian angel? Why?” Ruby asked.

“Because you showed qualities of an angel especially during our fight against Salem.”

“Even in everyone’s darkest moments including your own, you had the strongest resolves out of all of us and did everything you could to keep us from losing hope and it worked without you I hardly doubt anyone of us would’ve still had the will to keep fighting.” Ozpin explained.

Ruby looks down at the floor in thought. “I don’t know. Will I be able to see everyone?” she asked.

“No and Yes. You can visit everyone when you’re not at the Golden School but for the most part you will spend your time learning to be a Guardian Angel in Sole City.”

“I don’t know. What do you guys think” Ruby said and looked at her friends.

“I think you should take it. It sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Weiss stated.

“Weiss is right, besides it’s not like we won’t be able to see each other again.” Nora stated.

Jaune and Ren nodded their heads.

“I think it would be a good idea. But the choice to go is up to you.” Blake stated.

“Yep.” Yang agreed.

Ruby looks at the ground as she thinks about it and after 2 minutes, she made up her mind.

“Alright. I’ll do it.” She agreed.

Ozpin sighs in relief but smiles “Very well in that case. You will have 2 days.”

“Why 2 days?” Ruby asked.

“Because you have a lot of things to learn before you can go off to the Golden School to finally learn to become a Guardian Angel. Or to put it simply, you’re training will be somewhat rushed because of the short amount of time.”

“How short are we talking about?” Ruby questioned.

“We’re aiming for you to be a 99% Angel by next summer break.” Ozpin replied.

“That doesn’t seem long.” Yang commented.

“Maybe to humans. But it is when you take it in consideration that because of their immortality time is different for both Angels and Devils. Or to put it simply, usually young angels go to the Golden school when they’re around 15 years old in Angel years but in human years they’re over 121."

“121?!” Everyone exclaimed in shock.

“Yep. Which is why Ruby will have to leave soon.”

Ruby looks at her old master in disbelief but that soon turned into fear as she starts to worry about actually becoming a 99% in an entire year. Is something like that is even possible? What if she fails and lets everyone down?

“You ok Ruby?” Ren asked noticing the worried look on the youngest huntress’s face.

Ruby looks away from him and said, “Yeah, it’s just a lot to take in.”

Jaune pats his friends back and offer's her a reassuring smile. “Well, I’m sure you’re going to do just fine. I mean you’ve already got skipped up 2 years into your training. Besides you’re only learning the basics, right Ozpin?”

“Yes.” Ozpin replied.

Ruby sighs “Alright. Do I got somewhere to be picked up or something?”

“They already know where you live and will transport you and your things to Angie Town at 12:00.” Ozpin answered.

Yang covers her mouth with her hand to stop laughing. “Excuse me? Angie Town? That’s the name of the realm of the Angels?”

“Yes.”

The blonde Huntress’s body started to shake as she tried to contain her laughter, but she couldn’t and busted out laughing. “Angie Town?! Oh my god that has to be the most ridiculous name I have ever heard!” she exclaimed.

"What? is the realm of the Devils called Devi City?!" she joked as her hysterical laughter got worse to the point that she fell to her knees holding her stomach.

Weiss rolls her eyes. “Is that all?” Wiess questioned.

“Yes.” Ozpin answered.

And with that the two teams take their leave.

 **2 days later…  
** After making sure that she has everything Ruby sits on one of her suitcases which was 4 in total and waits for the angels to pick her up in her room.

She looks down at the clock on her wall and saw that it was 11:58.

Bored out of the mind the huntress just watches as the clock kept ticking until it hit 12:00. But when it did a bright light shined through her windows and blinded her.

Ruby groans as she covers her eyes.

She then hears a cough.

Opening her eyes, she looks up to see three older men that had halo’s and wings signaling that they’re angels.

“Huh?” Ruby looks around and found herself in some sort of hallway.

She looks at the old angels and gets off her luggage. “Uh, Hi. I’m Ruby and you are?” she questioned.

“We are a Serafini. The messengers of the High Spheres and it’s an honor to meet you Miss Rose.” The tallest Serafini answered.

“Ruby is fine, but what are your names? I mean you are angels and it would be rude of me to call you by a name based on your appearances.” she said bluntly.

“I am Anslem.” The Tallest Serafini answered.

“You may call me Benedict.” The blonde haired Serafini proclaimed.

“And I am Argus.” The baled Serafini said.

Anslem then clears his throat. “But enough of that. The High Spheres would like to meet you.” He proclaimed.

“Ok.” Ruby said as went to get her luggage.

“You don’t have to do that. Your luggage will be sent to your room while you’re talking to the High Spheres.” Argus proclaimed.

“Ok.” Ruby said as she followed the Serafini.

As they walked through the halls Ruby looked around and couldn’t help but be in awe at the interior.

“Here we are.” Argus proclaimed.

Moving out the way the Serafini let Ruby through and opened the door for her and then closed it behind her once she was inside.

Ruby sighs as she walks farther inside and was met with an empty room with 6 empty chairs.

She raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Did they get here before the High Spheres? She wondered to herself, but she didn’t have to wonder long when the room was suddenly illuminated and standing around her are the High Spheres.

There were exactly 6 of them and judging by their body shapes 3 of them were female and the other 3 were male who looked fully clothed instead of naked. And furthermore, they had halo’s the same color as their glowing forms with three pairs of wings. But she noticed one of both genders were either gold, Silver, or light blue.

“Uh, Hi. I’m guessing that you’re the High Spheres?” She said.

 **“Yes, we are and furthermore, we would like congratulate you on your victory against Salem.”** A male sphere said.

Ruby smiled “That’s not necessary, I was only doing what was right.” She stated.

 **“But our praise is necessary, the humans weren’t the only beings that suffered by Salem’s actions. We unfortunately lost so many angels and devils alike over the centuries because of Salem and to hear that you and your friends managed to defeat her lifted our hearts.”** A female sphere proclaimed.

Ruby lightly blushed at that.

 **“But enough of that. Getting down to business, this might make you lightheaded.”** The golden colored Sphere said as Ruby is engulfed into a light.

And once it disappeared Ruby groans as rubs her head but as she did this her fingers accidentally bumped into something above her head.

Blinking in confusion Ruby grabs the object and looked up to see that it was a bright red Halo.

The Huntress gasped and looked at her back to see that she had angel wings that were exactly the same color.

“Wow, this is amazing.” She muttered.

**“We’re glad that you like your new wings. Now if you don’t have any questions then we can start with your training. Are you ready Miss Rose?”**

Ruby looks at them and nod her head. “Yes.”


	2. The Golden School

**A year later…  
** Ruby hums as she enjoys the comfort of her bed.

But unfortunately, her peaceful sleep was interrupted by a loud caw, which came from her mascot, Merel the crow.

**“Ruby it’s time to get up.”** Merel cawed.

The Huntress groans and covers her head “5 more minutes.” She whined.

Merel glared down at her angel and was about to peck her awake but suddenly the door opens to Argus, who turned on the lights and walks in with a tray of food.

“Good morning Ruby.” He said with a smile.

Ruby groans “Argus.” She whined.

“Oh, stop your whining a get up and eat!” Merel exclaimed and pecked her angel in the head.

“OW! OK, OK!” Ruby exclaimed and sits up.

She smiled at Argus and takes her food from him. “Thank you, Argus.” She said tiredly.

“My pleasure. Now you have an hour to get up and leave. Furthermore, your mascot has been given the location to the Big Door.” The Seraph said as he took his leave.

“Ugh, I hate mornings.” Ruby muttered with a yawn as she starts to eat her bacon and eggs.

Once she was done, she sets the tray on her bedside table got dressed.

Ruby looks at herself in full body mirror and smiled at her outfit.

Which is a dark red under-bust brocade corset jacket that was black on the top and which also had four silver buckles hanging loose over a red v-neck top that could be seen peeking from under the corset to show that it had a ruffled/jagged edge at the end.

A black pleated skirt with small red ruffles lining the bottom. Dark red garter stockings and black thigh high black boots with red soles. On her arms, she wears long black arm warmers with red bracers. 

And as a finishing touch she had a silver chain which had her rose symbol attached to it. Which made the pedant lay right on her collarbone. 

“Alright, ready to go.” She said to herself as she grabs her signature red cape and puts it on.

Going into her closet she takes out her already packed suitcase and opens her door and leaves.

As the young huntress flies through town she couldn’t help but look around at the beautiful city in awe. Even if this probably 28th time of seeing it.

But she was so busy looking around the city that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a blonde angel with a single red highlight.

“Ow!” Ruby groaned and rubs her head.

She looks at the angel and winces when she saw that the impact had resulted in her suitcase busting open. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” She said as she picks the girls stuff.

“It’s alright.” The Angel replied.

“So, I’m guessing you’re leaving Angie Town too?” the Angel proclaimed.

“Yep. I’m Ruby Rose, and you are?”

“Raf. It’s nice to meet you Ruby.” Raf said and shakes her hand.

Once they picked up their stuff and headed towards the gate.

“Raf!” a dark-skinned angel exclaimed.

“Urie?” Raf said and flies over to her friend and hugs her. “What are you doing here? should we meet at the big door?” she asked.

Urie’s face slightly turs red “Well, yes but I thought it would be better if we went to together.” She proclaimed.

She then took noticed of the strange Angel behind her friend. “Oh, Raf, who are she?” she asked.

“This Ruby Rose,” Raf introduced.

“Hi.” The silver eyed angel waved.

Urie smiled at her but she could not help but find the angel strange because of her choice of clothing. An Angel wearing Black really isn’t something you see here in Angie Town, furthermore there was a crow following her.

“it’s nice to meet you. Are you going to the Golden School too?” she asked.

Ruby nods her head ‘yes’ “Great the more the merrier, why don’t we all go to the door together.” Urie suggested.

“Sure, why not.” Ruby replied.

“Then let’s go then!” Raf exclaimed excitedly and flew away.

Ruby and Urie just smiled at the blonde angel’s enthusiasm and flew after her.

When they got to the big door, they patiently waited in line to go through.

“Next in line please.” The gatekeeper proclaimed.

Which was Raf, the girls watched as a normal looking door appeared and sucked Raf in.

“Next.” The Gatekeeper proclaimed.

“So long for now.” Urie said to the girls and goes through the door.

And now it was Ruby’s turn “Hello.” She waved.

“Is this your first time here my dear?” the Gatekeeper asked.

Ruby nods her head “Yep.”

The old man nods his head and rings his bell to open the door.

Ruby takes a deep breath and touches the handle and is immediately sucked in.

“Whoa!” She exclaims in shock as the flashes of light from the portal disappeared and was replaced by clouds.

Not being able to get her bearings she plummeted down.

**Meanwhile…  
** Valerius smirks at the blonde angel named Raf that just appeared in front of him and his twin brother Sulfus.

It must be her first time here for the fact she freaked out when she thought she was going to get hit.

He chuckles as Sulfus psyched her out on shaking his hand.

Valerius is looks exactly like Sulfus in every way except he has a black star tattoo on his right eye and his eyes were a darker shade of amber.

He’s wearing a dark gray short sleeve t-shirt, over that is a black mid sleeve jacket, black pants with a red studded belt, and black calf length boots with two red straps in the front.

He was about to saying something to frustrate her even more when a feminine voice from above yelled, “HEADS UUUUUP!!”

The angel and the devils looked just in time to see Ruby collide into Valerius.

Both Raf and Sulfus winced at the impact, “That gotta hurt.” Sulfus commented.

Ruby groans as she gets her bearings. “Owwie!” she moaned rubbing her head.

“Well, at least I landed on my Suitcase.” She muttered and patted said object that she’s laying across on.

“Uh Ruby.” Raf said getting the dark-haired angel’s attention.

“Hey Raf, what’s up?” Ruby greeted.

Raf points at Valerius and said, “Your suitcase wasn’t the only thing you landed on.”

Looking down Ruby gasped when she saw that her suitcase was on top of a person.

“I am so sorry!” she said getting up and taking her luggage off him.

Valerius groans as he sits up and looks at the angel that just fell on him.

He has to say she’s very beautiful…for an angel at least.

He blinks at her attire; it seems more devilish than anything else.

Mainly since Angels wear bright colors but this one is wearing mostly black with hints of red.

And the way that it’s fashioned completes the look of a devil, the only thing wrong is that she has wings and a halo.

But he never met someone with beautiful sterling silver eyes.

Realizing that he was staring he quickly gets up and growls at her. “Why don’t you watch were you’re going!” he exclaimed.

Ruby frowns at him, “It was an accident, and how about you learn some manners? But then again, I really don’t think they teach a ruffian like you how to treat a lady.”

Valerius smirks impishly, “Thanks for the flattery!” he laughed, which also resulted in finally waking up his mascot; Nagendra a Black Mamba snake. Who was sleeping around his devil’s neck.

The snake hissed at not linking that his sleep was interrupted. “Oh, now you decide to wake up?” Valerius said to his mascot.

Ruby scoffs “Please me? Flatter you? when pigs fly.”

She crosses her arms and said, “Since we might see each other again. I might as well know the name of who I will be avoiding.”

Valerius chuckles he likes this angel’s attitude, “I’m Valerius, and this look alike is my twin brother Sulfus.”

She smirks at Valerius and sticks out her tongue “Well I would be lying if I said it was nice meeting you devils, but I have to get to school.” She then flies away.

“Wait up!” Raf said flying after her.

Valerius smirks at Ruby, “Maybe this school year won’t be bad after all.”

Sulfus raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “Taken a liking to the red angel?”

“I like her attitude, besides it’s not every day you see an angel almost wearing all black.” He replied.

“Hmm, good point.” Sulfus agreed.

**With Raf and Ruby…  
** After going through the halls they finally found the Angel classroom.

Ruby goes over to the door to open it, but it opens by itself and an old male Guardian Angel was right in front of them.

“Hi, I’m Ruby and this is Raf, sorry that we’re late.” Ruby said to the angel professor.

“It’s ok but try not to be late again won’t you.” He said turning around.

Walking both girls listened to the angel speak “Here, we take care of human beings, Specifically their souls. Just mistake on your part, and your adversary will be granted the victory.”

Both girls hum in understanding.

“Your companions and their adversaries are already at work. Therefor I must limit myself to provide only essential explanations.” He said moving his hand to a screen.

It glowed and a blonde teenaged boy appeared, “Raf, the human being you’ll be guardian angel for is a 14-year-old boy named Andrew.”

The snaps his fingers and the screen changed to a beautiful girl with brunette hair, gray eyes, and a fair complexion.

“Ruby, you will be the guardian angel of a 14-year-old girl named Tara.”

“Every day, every hour, even every minute, human beings are called to choose between good and evil. You’ll have to guide their choices, but never substitute yourself for their free will, as free will is a right all humans have.”

“This means that you can’t choose for him, even though you may be compelled to do so. Neither can you force him to walk the right path, and if you should be compelled to intervene, you can only do it in an earthly way.”

Light appeared over Cox and Silver, He puts his hand on the girl’s foreheads “Your mascots will activate your metamorphosis, and you’ll complete it by using the phrase you’ll soon learn. Any questions?”

“Yes. What’s the V.E.T.O?” Raf asked.

“You will learn that we regulated by a code. We are chosen to be guardian angels for human beings, while our adversaries, the devils, must ensnare them, push them onto the wrong path. But angels and devils are both obliged to follow the V.E.T.O.”

“The V-E-T-O stands for ‘Vetoed from exposing, touching, or obstructing.’ Nothing you do can violate these rules.”

“I don’t understand. We’re supposed to fight the devils, but we can’t obstruct them?” Raf questioned.

“It’s simple. If angels and devils fought together at the same time, they would only confuse the humans, who must be free to make their own choices. Therefore, when an angel is at work, a devil can’t interfere, and vice versa. They must take turns.”

“Even in our world, there are rules to be followed.”

“How do we decide who starts first?” Raf asked.

“That’s gets decided in the challenge room.”

“Um question what is your name again?” Ruby asked.

“You may call me professor Arkan.”

The girls nod their heads and with that Arkan tells them the way to the challenge room.

Flying to the challenge room, both girls gasped in shock at the hooded figure walking the halls, Ruby flies to the other side of him to get out of the human’s way but she noticed that the human tried move out the way like he could see her.

She narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when Sulfus appeared and said, “You still don’t understand.”

“He’s right.” Valerius said flying next to his brother, he then said, “We can’t be seen or heard beings unless…”

The girls then cut of them off and said, “Unless we transform ourselves! Yeah, we understand that.”

Raf smirks “And I’ll bet you’re the devil assigned to Andrew.” She said to Sulfus.

If Raf’s bet is right that means that Ruby is stuck with Valerius, why else would these two would be here?

She sighs in annoyance, “That means Valerius is assigned to Tara.”

“You nailed it my angel” they said smirking.

“My name’s Raf/Ruby and I’m not your angel. Try to nail that between your horns!” they exclaimed at the devil twins.

“Wow, you flare up easily!” Sulfus said amused.

Valerius looks at his brother “Sulfus, how about you and blondie go first. Me and red can wait.”

The red angel looks at him in disbelief and lets out an exclaim of displeasure “Ugh.”

Raf looks at her new friend “Is that ok with you Ruby?”

“It’s fine, either way I’m stuck with him. So, you can go” The red angel replied.

“Let’s see. You’re all fire and flames, aren’t you?” Raf asked smirking.

Sulfus and Valerius looked at her in shock that she figured that out.

Nodding her head, the blonde angel opens the challenge room and both Sulfus and Raf go in.

Sighing Ruby leans against the wall and waited.

Walking over to her, Valerius asks, “So want to tell me why you’re dressed like that?” he asked.

Ruby raised an eyebrow “What’s wrong with my outfit?” she asked looking at it in confusion.

The devil scoffs “You’re almost wearing all black, that’s not something you would expect an angle to wear if anything you look like an angel in devil’s clothing?”

He smirks “Unless you’re just trying to act cool?” he accused playfully.

The huntress rolls her eyes “Nope.”

Amber eyes blinked at that simple answer, “Nope?”

“Nope.”

“Then what is the reason?”

“I like dressing like this. And angel clothes are a little too cheery and bright for me.” she answered truthfully.

She smirks “Besides, at least it’s better than your hand me downs.”

“Hand me downs?!” he looks at her insulted “These are not hand me downs!” he exclaimed.

The huntress tilts her head and looks at him with a mock innocent look in her eyes?

“Really? In all my years, I never met someone with a fashion sense as bad as yours. I mean they look so…used and rugged So, I thought your clothes were hand me downs…My bad” she giggles and looks at the devil smugly.

Valerius growls at her, but then he smirks as he walks closer to her getting up in her personal space.

“Hey, ever heard of personal space?” Ruby said narrowing her eyes.

Smirking the devil leans both hands onto the wall next to her head and moves closer to her. “I said not to flatter me, my lovely angel. Three times in one day, I think you have a thing for me” he said in a husky voice.

The red angel blushes at the closeness and the way his deep voice sounds.

She growls and quickly used her semblance to get out of the way.

Valerius looked at the rose petals in shock and quickly looked around for the angel and found her on the other wall across from him.

“Impressive little angel.”

“Don’t call me that! My name is Ruby Rose, try to remember that!” Ruby replied a little peeved.

But their conversation was over as the challenge room door opens to Raf and Sulfus.

Seeing the defeated look on Raf’s face, Ruby has a good idea what happened. “He defeated you, didn’t he?” she asked.

“You better believe it.” Sulfus said flying over to his brother and fist bumping him. “Catch you later bro, don’t go easy on little red just because she’s small.”

“Oh, trust me I won’t” Valerius said as his brother and Raf finally left.

Ruby looks at him angrily, “I am not small!” she exclaimed.

“Says the angel that’s literally 5’0.” Valerius proclaimed.

“I am 5’4!”

Valerius smirks “Sure, you are.” he said playfully and then bows and gestures to the door, “Beauty before horns,”

“Humph, what a charmer” she said sarcastically as she picks the challenge.

She smirks as they walked in and found themselves in going down a ski sloop.

“A giant ski slope that isn’t fair!” Valerius proclaimed.

Ruby smirks “The challenge room can become anything, and you can thank Raf for pointing out that your brother is all fire and flames. So, you must be the same. I read it in a book once that twin angels and devils tend to share similar powers.”

“Now who ever makes it to the bottom wins!” she added.

“Now try to keep up!”

“Four wind fly!” she exclaimed, and her wings grow 3 times its normal size and made the Huntress go faster.

“Nice try, Agni fly!” his wings turn black with red lava cracks in them.

He then uses his fire to boost his speed and once he passed Ruby, he used his fire to melt the ground in front of Ruby.

The Huntress looks at this unimpressed and rolled her eyes as she turns into rose petals and speed towards the snowy ground.

Once she was in the clear she lands on the ground and smirks at the devil “Gotta try better than that!” she exclaimed.

The devil growls at this and then gets a devilish idea.

Using us fire powers he speeds up towards her and when they were near the bottom he deliberately jumped off and acted hurt.

“Ahh! My knee!”

Ruby gasped in shock and stops to see the devil on the ground.

Going over to him she holds out her hand “Are you alright?” Ruby asked.

Valerius smirks and grabs her hand but doing so literally electrocuted them.

Both fell on the ground, but Valerius acted first and got to the finish line.

Ruby growls but her attention was brought to her hand which was itching like crazy, she gasped to see the outline of a red rose.

“The VETO” she said in horror.

Groaning walks out of the challenge room to follow Valerius to their human.


	3. Friends Forever

Right now, Tara and her brother Duncan playing basketball in the park.

But then Tara phone’s rings.

Calling a timeout, she walks over to her phone and answers it.

“Hello? Yes mom? Yes. I understand...”

“Alright. Bye.” She then hangs up.

“What did she say?”

“She wants us to come home.” She answered.

Seeing his chance, Valerius finds a perfect place to transform “Nagendra; activate Metamorphosis!” in a ball of fire he transforms into a sleeveless t-shirt with black sweatpants, and black shoes.

And he had a basketball in his hands he purposely bounces the ball towards them making it hit Tara in the leg.

“Hey, can I have my ball?” he asked walking up to them.

Picking up the ball the brunette throws it towards him.

Which he caught “Nice arm. Do you want to play?” he asked.

“We can’t we have to get home.” Duncan proclaimed.

“Oh, come on, how about one round? It wouldn’t hurt to be a few minutes late.” He said smirking.

The siblings looked at each other “I guess one round won’t hurt.” Tara proclaimed.

Duncan nods his head “You’re on.”

With that the two humans and the devil began to play basketball but of course their one round took longer than expected.

Ruby growls knowing she couldn’t do anything since Valerius kept playing with their humans.

By the time they finished it was sunset.

“Oh man. It’s getting late. Mom is going to kill us.” Duncan said.

“We gotta go!” Tara said and quickly grabbed her stuff.

“See ya.” Duncan said to Valerius and quickly leaves.

Ruby goes over towards the devil “I hate you so much right now.” She proclaimed.

Valerius smirks “Aww are your feelings hurt?” he teased.

“Shut up! We were supposed to take turns!” she hissed.

“Sweetheart if you didn’t notice I’m a devil and I don’t go by the rules.” The devil proclaimed as he changes back into his diabolic form.

Ruby growled as she flies away back to the Golden School.

Once she got back, she saw Raf talking to Arkhan, the girl then walks away to the dreaming room “Need I ask what went wrong?” Ruby asked the sad angel.

“Sulfus, didn’t want to take turns and I lost the challenge, and Andrew’s baby sister was almost hurt so I substitute myself.” She answered.

Ruby sighs “Ouch. But I see your reason for saving the little girl.” Her eyes then look down at the mark on her hand.

She grabs it and inspects it “You broke the Veto...let me guess Sulfus tricked you thinking that he was in trouble?”

Raf looked at her in shock that she figured it out “Yes, how did you know?”

She shows the blonde angel, her VETO mark. “Because Valerius did the same thing to me too.”

“Rotten devils.” Raf groaned.

She raised an eyebrow “So how did your humans go?” she asked.

“Unfortunately, those two think alike and he hogged our Earthly one.” Ruby replied.

The door then opens to Urie “Raf, you’re finally back!” the auburn-haired angel said walking over and hugging her friend.

“I’m so happy to see you again!”

“I have so much to tell you. Did everything go ok?”

“No, it’s been a very difficult day.”

Ruby pats her back “It’ll get better. See you tomorrow.” She said and flies to her room.

Opening her door, she saw that her room was very spacious especially since this room was made for one person and it even had a California king canopy bed with red covers.

She hums having a feeling that this was the High Spheres doing.

Going into to the bathroom and changes into her favorite PJ’S.

Covering her head Ruby looks down at her hand which has the VETO mark on it.

She lets out a sigh as pulls her sleeping mask over eyes and goes to sleep.

**The Next Day…  
** Ruby was sleeping soundly when Merel caws in her ear, she groans “Merel?” she whined as she gets up and does her daily routine.

Once she was dressed, she went to Raf and Urie’s room to see if they’re up yet.

“Morning Ruby.” Urie said to the huntress.

“Morning- Raf are you ok?” Ruby asked noticing the angels slightly puffy eyes.

“I’m alright, I just had a nightmare.” Raf replied.

The huntress nods her head and gets up, but she notices the picture she was holding “What is that?” she asked.

“Nothing, Urie just used her Digi- Dream camera on me when I was having a nightmare.” Raf replied.

“About what?” Ruby asked.

“Sulfus.” Raf answered.

“Is that all? It was only just a nightmare, it’s not like you’re going to fail the entire stage.” Ruby stated.

“Ruby is right Raf, you will pass the next stage. I promise.”

The blonde angel looks down in lack of self-confidence “Thanks for the pep talk, but remember, that whatever happens to Andrew is my responsibility. It doesn’t change the fact I was defeated by Devils.” She proclaimed.

“So, what?” a black-haired Angel said coming over.

“If you only knew how many times, I’ve been beaten by Devils myself.” She holds out her hand “I’m Miki.”

Raf shakes her hand “Hi.”

Letting go, Miki points to her pink friend behind her “And she’s Sweet. I mean, her name is Sweet”

“That’s what we call her.”

The pretty and pink smiled and said, “I’m Sweet like sugar Sweet like cakes, cream puffs, and ice cream. I think ice cream is sweet too, isn’t it? And—”

Miki covers her mouth and said, “Thanks, I’m pretty sure we got the idea, Sweet.”

Both Ruby and Raf smile at this “Oh. Finally got a smile out of her.” Miki said sitting down next to Urie.

“I’m Raf, this is Ruby Rose, and she’s Urie. They were just listening to my complaining.”

“If my hunch is right. The Devil you’re fighting against is a tricky one.”

“His name is Sulfus and he definitely plays dirty. Ruby can verify this, she got stuck with his twin brother.”

Miki looks at the blonde angel, understanding what she’s going through. “As do all the Devils I know. Now listen carefully. The stage you’re at now is really hard and many angels don’t succeed on their first try.”

“Amazing, do you know anybody who failed?” Urie asked.

Sweet smiles bright and said excitedly “I do!” she points at Miki “She did. Miki is repeating this stage.”

Miki looks at her pink friend with a scowl, getting the idea Sweet leaves the subject alone.

“Unfortunately, she’s right. But if I learned anything at all it’s that you don’t lose your courage just because you may have lost a battle.”

Getting up she walks away “Therefore, my only advice is that you stiffen your wings and show that Sulfus what you’re able to do.”

But even with that advice Raf was still felt the lack of self-confidence “And if I don’t succeed? If I lose again.”

Putting her hand on Raf’s, Urie tries to comfort her “It’s no use sitting around crying about it. And always remember one thing Raf, if you need help you can count on us, right?”

The purple eyed angel looks at Ruby and Sweet.

“She’s absolutely right. You call we’ll be right there.” Sweet proclaimed.

“But that’s not going to work. You can’t bail me out every time I have a problem.” Raf stated.

Ruby rolls her eyes and flicks her on the ear “Ow!” Raf rubs her ear.

“Of course, we can’t help you every time. But if you really get into trouble we’ll be there. Just say the word and we will be there for you.” She said smiling.

“She’s right!” Sweet exclaimed happily.

She grabs Urie’s and Raf’s hands “Angels friends together forever!”

Finally feeling better Raf throws the handkerchief behind her making it land on Cox “I hope you’re ready, Sulfus! cause here I come.”

“That’s the spirit.” Ruby said smiling.

“We should get going.” Ruby said runs of to get to class.

**Meanwhile with the Devils…  
** Sulfus and Valerius yawned as they both woke up to Professor Temptel still talking.

“And that’s is why you can never trust anybody. You’re the only one you can trust.”

“That is the essential lesson we must teach the humans. Any questions?”

Both twin brothers stretched their arms again and relax. “Is it almost over?” Valerius asked laying his head down on the desk.

“Sulfus, Valerius, I’m glad to see you’re bored. That’s the attitude I want to see.” Temptel said amused.

“Gas, you could learn something from your friends Sulfus and Valerius.” She said to the plus size devil.

“I get what you’re saying, Prof. But I find that I’m not able to completely distract my attention when you speak.” Gas said with a smile.

Getting up Sulfus walks over to his friend “Hey Teach, don’t get mad at Gas. We can’t all be made of me and Valerius’s superior quality.” He said and sits down on the desk.

“He’s right. It’s a good thing the world has people like us to show the others how it’s done.” Valerius stated smirking.

“Megalomaniacal as Usual.” Cabiria said as she blows on her painted nails.

“Thanks so much, Cabiria” Sulfus said smirking.

He looks at Kabale, “And you, Kabale, don’t you have some compliments for me and Valerius?” Sulfus asked the female devil.

But she didn’t hear him for the little fact she was listening to music, Cabiria fixed that by slightly knocking her headphones off “Scuse me, but did I miss something?” she asked.

“The entire lesson. Very good.” Professor Temple said pleased.

“We were talking about Mr. Selfishness and Mr. Narcissism. They’re at the top again.”

“I’m sure you must mean the bottom.” Valerius corrected, his smirk growing wider.

“Oh yes, that’s right, we’re the best.” Sulfus added.

“That’s because you beaten those two cups who’s always got their heads in the clouds.”

“Her name is Raf/Ruby.” Both brothers said at the same time.

Kabale looks at the two devils in amusement “Raf? Ruby? You call them by name?”

“We must know our adversaries; am I right teach?” Sulfus inquired.

“Exactly right. But be on your guard or you two could fail, boys.”

The devil twins both get up and started to walk out “There’s no risk of my failing, Teach. And for those angels, we’re gonna make sure they regret having come down to Earth.”

“But right now on this matter, if you don’t mind, we have no time to waste.” Valerius said finishing his brother’s sentence.

Once they were gone Kable said, “I don’t know. Sometimes those two just look strange to me. And those gloves are just not a good style for them, get me?”

Meanwhile with the twins, they both took off their glove to reveal the veto mark.

“This just doesn’t want to go away.” Sulfus stated.

“I hear you brother.”

A cleared throat got their attention, looking ahead they were met with both Raf and Ruby.

“Well hello there. Fancy bumping into you here. Didn’t think you’d get rid of us so easily, did you?” Raf asked.

As they put their gloves back on Valerius said, “We really didn’t. We enjoy seeing you two lose—” 

“And we adore seeing you two get angry.” Sulfus said finishing the sentence.

“Okay, Mr. Bad boy. If it’s a lesson you need, we’ll teach you one right now!” Raf challenged

Just then the human bell ringed “I’m sorry, Angel. Lessons are just not on the schedule.”

“Come on Raf, Andrew should be with Tara and her brother.” Ruby said to her fellow angel.

“And how do you know that?” Valerius asked.

Ruby smirks “If you paid attention class maybe you would’ve heard about our earthly one being childhood friends with Andrew, and as a result of this he volunteered to give them a tour.”

Raf frowns “You were asleep through class. I’m the one that told you.”

The red angel blushed “Raf!” she hissed.

“What?” she thinks about it and realizes what she just said. “Stupid question. My bad.”

“An Angel sleeping through class? Did your defeat keep you up all not?” Valerius asked smirking.

“Nope our teachers’ class is just boring that’s all.” Ruby replied truthfully.

Levitating off the floor she giggles “Now excuse me, I have some humans to protect.” She said flying away.


End file.
